


We turn our hands into guns

by laylaland (wileret)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:50:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3482018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wileret/pseuds/laylaland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sujeta el cigarrillo en la boca y comprueba el cargador. Dos balas. Una para el trabajo de esa noche, otra reservada para llegado el momento de terminar la función.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We turn our hands into guns

**Author's Note:**

> tbh, no sé lo que he escrito. millones de sinsentidos con cierto sentido que quizás edite en un futuro. mucho yixing. muchas balas. mucho ooc.
> 
> gracias a jeadore_a y a midoris_art por las sesiones de kktalk. beteado por darkkaya.

 

 

El sonido de unos tacones rompe el silencio que inunda cada rincón de ese callejón oscurecido, fina lluvia cayendo sobre el suelo sucio, música escapando por la ventana abierta de un segundo piso de uno de los tantos edificios grises de esa ciudad. Una risa grave, de hombre, manchada por la exageración que producen unas copas de más, se deja sonar junto al sonido de unos zapatos rojos de tacón que caminan con paso tranquilo, brazo femenino rodeando una cintura musculosa, rellena, de un hombre de aspecto un tanto rudo. _Clac, clac, clac_. La sonrisa de la chica se ve al caer la luz de una farola sobre su rostro joven, el carmín en los labios perfectamente pintado, sus pestañas falsas haciendo más grandes unos ojos estrechos que dejan ver que está menos achispada que su acompañante. Debe de creer que esa esta noche está de suerte, que sacará una buena cantidad de dinero gracias a su rostro agraciado y las líneas de su cuerpo marcadas por un estrecho vestido blanco, corto, muy corto, que deja expuestas unas piernas delgadas, estilizadas por los tacones rojos que siguen sonando a cada paso.

_Clac, clac, clac._

Entre las sombras del callejón, se deja ver un pequeño círculo ambarino que pasa desapercibido para los dos presentes, al igual que el sonido de una leve respiración y un hilo de humo que se escapa por unos labios que se curvan en una sonrisa oculta por la oscuridad.

El sonido de un disparo hace desaparecer el sonido de las risas de la pareja.

La cara del hombre, ancha, rolliza, se crispa en un gesto de dolor. Sus ojos, vidriosos, se quedan fijos en las sombras del callejón. Cae al suelo, ciento veinte kilos de músculos y grasa que hacen un desagradable sonido. Los ojos, faltos de vida, miran hacia el rugoso asfalto sobre el que estaba caminando hace apenas un minuto.

La mujer grita alto, muy alto, un chillido agudo que perfora la noche; su marcado vestido blanco está ahora manchado por la sangre, sus zapatos rojos han dejado de hacer ruido, su expresión de pequeña victoria borrada por el shock que le atenaza el cuerpo. Sus manos, dedos finos, uñas cuidadas, tiemblan.

Algo se mueve entre las sombras y un segundo disparo rompe de nuevo el silencio de la noche, acallando otro grito que pugnaba por salir de la garganta de la mujer.

Su cuerpo cae sin gracia al suelo. Brazos estirados, un tacón que se escapa de su pie y el blanco de su vestido manchándose de la sangre que escapa de su cuerpo con rapidez, formando un cuadro macabro y rojo junto al cuerpo del hombre que va enfriándose poco a poco.

En la oscuridad, el círculo ambarino de un cigarrillo que se consume lentamente vuelve a dejarse ver. La sombra que lo consume lo deja caer y la punta de un zapato lo apaga, aplastándolo. Ya no tiene nada más que hacer ahí.

Sin dedicar una mirada a los dos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre, desaparece en la noche sin hacer el más mínimo ruido. La música, que se escapa de la ventana de un segundo piso, todavía sigue sonando con fuerza.

ϕ

El televisor parpadea en una esquina. La pantalla curva, antigua, deja ver por momentos el rostro de una presentadora, cuya voz va y viene con la señal deficiente de la antena que sobresale de la parte de atrás. Una agüilla distorsiona la imagen de dos cuerpos ocultos por bolsas de cadáveres.  _Homicidio doble_ , suena entre cortes. Un pequeño cartel informa de que ha ocurrido la noche anterior en la costa este del país.

A pocos metros del aparato, unos ojos ocultos bajo un flequillo despeinado escrutan la pantalla. Oídos atentos, manos finas ocupadas en el cuerpo metálico de una pistola que desmonta sin apenas mirar.

_No hay testigos_ , termina la voz de la presentadora.

_Nunca los deja_ , responde su mente.

La ventana está abierta, dejando entrar el aire húmedo y cálido del exterior, junto al ruido de coches, camiones y motos que circulan por el asfalto pegado al motel de carretera. En la cama, una forma se remueve, sábanas enredadas en unas piernas largas, pechos redondos y pequeños expuestos a la luz de un amanecer rojizo que entra en la habitación con sigilo.

Las manos del joven sentado en el borde de la cama, que hace una hora se deslizaban por el cuerpo de esa mujer, ahora están ocupadas recorriendo un cuerpo que lleva el sello de la muerte.

Desmonta la última pieza con un ruido metálico y aparta la mirada de la pantalla del televisor. No hay nada más de interés en el noticiario.

Limpia cada pieza con mimo, mientras el sol entra cada vez más en la habitación a través de la persiana medio subida. El calor tenue acaricia las formas de su cuerpo superior desnudo: los brazos fuertes, el tatuaje negro que decora uno de ellos, los hombros anchos y el cuello corto, una mandíbula definida, un labio inferior grueso y el perfil de una nariz levemente ganchuda. Del cuello pende una cruz, recuerdo de una vida pasada.

Sobre la cama, una pantalla se ilumina y una pequeña vibración se deja notar en el colchón.

Tiene un nuevo trabajo.

ϕ

Cuando le dan un objetivo no suele necesitar el nombre que le dan, sino un rostro. Una fotografía, Unas veces en blanco y negro, otras en color. Hombres, mujeres, meros personajes cuyas vidas se desdibujan en un montón de folios que sólo lee por encima. Todos encuentran su final delante de una pistola de nueve milímetros. Miran a la muerte sin darse cuenta de que están delante de ella hasta que es demasiado tarde. _Bang, bang_. Una muerte se suma a otra, en una lista negra cada vez más extensa.

Esa vez tiene por objetivo un rostro joven, apuesto, mejillas marcadas y el pelo peinado hacia un lado. Viste un traje caro, marcando su posición. Hijo de un magnate importante según el informe que le ha entregado un viandante en un punto concretado. Le ha susurrado que no falle.

No lo hará.

Kim Joonmyun morirá.

 ϕ

El local está abarrotado. La música suena con fuerza y una marea de cuerpos se pegan entre sí en un local de la zona VIP de Seúl. El aire está enrarecido por el olor del alcohol y el sudor.

Se mueve entre la gente fingiendo estar contagiado por el ritmo que baila la gente que le rodea. Hay un empujón, una insinuación y una mano que le acaricia de manera insinuante el cuello y que aparta sin mirar a su dueña. Sus ojos están centrados en el joven que sonríe con un brazo apoyado en la barra, mostrando unos dientes blancos.

Sería demasiado fácil sacar la pistola y acabar con él. Salvo por los testigos y el hecho de que ese encargo es especial.

_Contacto_ , estaba remarcado al principio del informe. Algo nuevo, extraño, inusual. No es su modo de trabajar pero sabe improvisar, aunque tenga que estar con los sentidos más alerta que nunca. Es peligrosa esa estrategia, el contacto físico con el objetivo. Que vea tu cara cuando la va a poder recordar más tarde. La palabra peligro está impresa en todos sus encargos. Guardias de seguridad, cámaras, elementos imprevistos. Está acostumbrado a ellos, a sortearlos. Se ha vuelto invisible, un fantasma en las sombras, un arma que se alza sin rostro que poner al que la empuña.

No obstante sonríe mientras se acerca a la barra. La curiosidad le bulle de manera controlada por dentro. Susurra un hola en un coreano que no usa desde hace bastante tiempo. Una ceja se alza y una sonrisa marcada de interés le responde.

ϕ

Sus objetivos nunca suelen ser tan jóvenes, pero ese es especial, como el encargo. Sonríe y responde a sus indirectas, insinuaciones que deja caer y sonrisas falsas, mientras las copas van vaciándose y el humo de la zona reservada en la que están sentados les envuelve. Joonmyun exhala el humo, sus ojos mirándole siempre con curiosidad, una pequeña sonrisa a medias en los labios. Él también le da caladas al tercer cigarrillo de la noche, nicotina en las venas, sabor amargo en la boca. Un mal vicio que mata, lo sabe, pero no le importa.

Ya sabe cómo va a morir.

ϕ

La inseguridad del encargo le tiene en alerta, en espera de una llamada, un mensaje con unas pocas palabras que le digan cuándo es el momento. Mientras tanto, se encarga de tener la pistola preparada, guardada a mano bajo la almohada en las noches que permanece despierto.

Hace mucho que ha dejado de poder dormir. Las pesadillas le han robado la capacidad para ello.

Tumbado en la cama de una habitación ubicada en un barrio suburbano, se dedica a pensar en qué hace a Kim Joonmyun diferente.

ϕ

Joonmyun es inteligente. Lo ve en su mirada, en la manera en que habla de manera casual, pero guardándose de contar mucho de su vida al mismo tiempo cada vez que se reencuentran en el mismo bar. Le recuerda un poco a él, la sutileza de no revelar demasiado, de mantener las distancias. No obstante, a veces le sorprende cuando sus ojos se enturbian por algo que no llega a comprender y cree atisbar un sentimiento oscuro en su interior. Cuando se acerca a él, cruzando el espacio personal y le sonríe a escasos centímetros de sus labios. Cuando, sin esperarlo, siente el roce en ellos al volver de un encargo que le ha hecho disparar desde el asiento trasero de un coche en Hong Kong y coger un avión para estar a la hora en Taiwán. Todavía siente la pólvora en las manos, que mancha su piel de manera invisible cada vez que aprieta el gatillo. Residuos de disparo que le anuncian que queda cada vez menos para ser él el que estará al otro lado del fino cañón.

—Joonmyun.

Él no le contesta. Le muerde el labio inferior, tira de él y su lengua le tienta.

Es sólo sexo, la necesidad de descarga. De hundir las uñas en carne, de olvidar que está muerto por dentro a pesar de que renació tiempo atrás como otra persona con otro nombre, dejando atrás recuerdos fragmentados llenos de sangre, del sonido de un disparo y una oscuridad tan penetrante que, pensar en ella por un segundo, hace que su cuerpo se congele y le falte el aire.

No sabe a qué atenerse con el encargo, con Joonmyun. Sabe que tiene ojos mirándole, vigilando sus pasos. Si comete un error, se lo harán pagar.

No recibe aviso ninguno y eso, a pesar de ser una buena señal, no le tranquiliza.

ϕ

Las colillas se amontonan unas sobre otras en la redondez de un cenicero de cristal. Una de ellas todavía está encendida, con el humo ascendiendo y dispersándose en el aire nocturno de Tokio. Apoyado sobre el marco de la ventana, enciende otro cigarrillo un poco impaciente y se lo lleva a los labios. Está perdiendo el control en alguna parte de su mente. Lo nota y no puede permitírselo. Control sobre uno mismo es lo principal en su trabajo si no quiere volverse loco, si no quiere volverse débil.

Se cambia el cigarrillo de mano y saca la pistola de la parte de atrás de los pantalones, alzándola en la noche y dejando que la luna llena, alta en el cielo, arranque un brillo metálico de ella. La nota pesada, más de lo normal.

Eso sólo puede significar una cosa, lo sabe.

Maldice y quiere gritar por primera vez en mucho tiempo. De rabia, de frustración, de la impotencia que le atenaza los músculos.

Se obliga a sepultar la sensación, como ha hecho en numerosas ocasiones con tantas otras.

_Un día. Un día todo esto terminará_ , se recuerda.

Un día encontrará al culpable que destrozó su vida.

Sujeta el cigarrillo en la boca y comprueba el cargador. Dos balas.

Una para el trabajo de esa noche, otra reservada para llegado el momento de terminar la función.

ϕ

Las ciudades se suceden unas tras otras. Escenarios en los que él interpreta su papel, entrando en el momento justo y desapareciendo como un personaje secundario del que nadie se percata. Los encuentros con Joonmyun también se suceden y no entiende por qué los de arriba están alargando tanto el trabajo. No tiene sentido, nada lo tiene. Joonmyun debería de estar muerto ya, su cuerpo pudriéndose a tres metros bajo tierra y no sudando bajo el suyo.

ϕ

—Lay.

Se gira al escuchar su nombre. Joonmyun le observa con la espalda apoyada en la barandilla de un balcón que asoma cuarenta metros por encima del suelo. El aire agita el flequillo que sobresale de la capucha de la sudadera negra que lleva puesta, torso desnudo y la cintura de los pantalones al límite de los huesos de su cadera. Una capa de sudor todavía cubre su piel. Detrás de su figura, la noche es dueña del paisaje.

Lay le devuelve la mirada, cigarrillo en los labios, pistola guardada en los pantalones en un momento en que Joonmyun no miraba, cubierta por la tela de la camiseta de tirantes que se ha puesto de manera rápida. El peso del arma y su forma marcada contra su piel es notable, molesto, una carga que no quiere llevar en sus encuentros pero que, no obstante, la lleva. Nota una vibración en el bolsillo trasero del pantalón y su cuerpo se tensa por un instante.

_Otro encargo_ , se dice, pero tiene la impresión de que esta vez no es así. Saca el móvil y mira la palabra que aparece en la pantalla.

_Procede._

Su pulso se para por un momento y el cigarrillo vacila en sus labios.

_Control_ , se dice,  _ante todo._

En el rostro de Joonmyun aparece una sonrisa extraña.

—Supongo que hemos terminado de jugar,  _Lay_  —dice, incorporándose de la barandilla y sacando las manos de los bolsillos.

Lay frunce las cejas.

—Ya sabes lo que dicen —prosigue, paseándose por el lateral de la habitación—. En el juego del engaño pueden participar dos personas.

Sin darle tiempo a nada, se encuentra con una pistola apuntándole a la cara.

—Lo sabías —comprende.

—Sé muchas cosas,  _Yixing._

Hace mucho que no escucha ese nombre, sepultado en algún lugar de su cabeza, bajo una lápida gruesa que marca la muerte del joven que fue hace mucho tiempo.

El tiempo se congela por un momento en que el humo del cigarrillo traza una pequeña espiral hacia el techo oscurecido. Joonmyun tiene la mirada clavada en él, ojos penetrantes, un pequeño gesto de prepotencia en los labios que ha cambiado los rasgos de su cara.

Lay no le deja ver que su seguridad ha fallado, pero ve un leve brillo de reconocimiento reflejado fugazmente en su mirada. Ha visto detrás de su rostro inexpresivo.

_El mayor punto débil de un asesino, es su pasado. Si alguien sabe quién eres, estás perdido._

Se había asegurado de hacer desaparecer a Zhang Yixing, al niño que había perdido a su madre, asesinada a sangre fría por un hombre sin rostro en sus recuerdos. Muy pocas personas, aparte de la que le había adoptado y prometido que un día encontraría al culpable, sabían quién había sido antes de aquel suceso.

Zhang Yixing había muerto y había surgido Lay empuñando una pistola, manos dudosas al principio, pellizco de inexperto por el retroceso, muñeca dolorida por el peso de ese cuerpo de metal que arrebata vidas.

Lay, que se movía en las sombras de la noche, como el humo. Que observaba, esperaba y disparaba una única bala con el sigilo de un fantasma, dejando tan sólo detrás de sí el olor de sus cigarrillos baratos.

—¿Sorprendido? —le pregunta Joonmyun, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado, el arma empuñada con un pulso perfecto.

Sus facciones se han endurecido, sin dejar rastro del chico con el que cruzó palabras la primera vez. Lay le mira impasible, las cejas todavía enarcadas, la mano a medio camino hacia su espalda.

—Cógela, apúntame. Te dejo —dice, haciendo un ademán con la pistola—. No es tan divertido si no lo haces.

Lay se mueve cauto y saca el arma de sus pantalones, apuntándole a la cara con ambas manos.

— _Bang_  —susurra Joonmyun sin dejar de sonreír.

No se deja amedrentar por esa burla infantil. El seguro de su propia pistola está quitado, pero el dedo se limita a acariciar el gatillo, sin llegar a ejercer fuerza sobre él.

Tiene que matarle.

—Que preciosa es la duda, ¿no crees? Te hace caer tan bajo.

—No me has matado —habla por fin. No se molesta en preguntar. No quiere un juego de preguntas que le dé a Joonmyun una posición superior.

En realidad ya la tiene, pero se centra en intentar saber sin mostrar debilidad alguna.

—Y debería haberlo hecho —contesta, alargando un poco más la sonrisa—, pero el juego estaba siendo más divertido de lo esperado. Aunque admito que no me gusta ser el entretenimiento de nadie.

—El títere —entiende. Alguien los había estado haciendo esperar a los dos.

—A padre le encanta ver cómo juegan sus niños a intentar matarse.

Las palabras de Joonmyun hacen que el surco entre sus cejas se acentúe más. Sólo hay una persona a la que llaman padre.

Repasa mentalmente todo lo que sabe de la organización, pero Joonmyun no entra en el esquema por ninguna parte. No le enviarían a matar a otro integrante.

—¿Demasiada información, Lay? ¿O demasiada poca?

Si sabía quien era, debía ser parte de la estructura. Sólo encontraba una posibilidad. El pilar invisible de la organización.

—Eres el Guardián. El hijo —dijo con voz neutra.

El heredero, el protector, aquel cuyo rostro nadie conocía.

—Para padre no soy lo bastante bueno. Pero tú tampoco lo eres y ahora se limita a reírse mientras nos apuntamos mutuamente. —Su sonrisa desaparece y sus ojos oscuros no dejan de mirarle fijamente—. Para él todo es un juego. Como lo era tu madre, a quien no le costó engañar.

Lay acaricia el gatillo.

—No te gusta que la nombre, ¿verdad? Ella también le engañó, ocultándote. Creo que no se lo tomó muy bien. Después de todo, nadie puede traicionar a la familia.

—No.

—Sí. Soy el hijo de la persona que destrozó tu vida,  _Yixing_. Podría llamarte hermano, pero creo que eso sería incorrecto. Nuestros papeles están invertidos. Tú eres el hijo de verdad y yo sólo un cero a la izquierda de padre, que fue entrenado para que nadie se fijara en ti. Por eso quiere me mates y hacerte el Guardián. Para saber de verdad que eres el mejor. Pero voy a demostrarle que se equivoca —Joonmyun alzó un poco más el arma. Si disparaba, la bala le entraría directamente por la frente—. Cree que soy demasiado humano. Sin embargo, soy el Guardián. No llegas a ello sin desprenderte de tu alma.

—¿Y dónde dejaste tu alma? —le pregunta porque, ante todo, ha visto la otra cara de Joonmyun y nadie es tan bueno fingiendo, ni siquiera él. Aún queda un resquicio de esa humanidad que cree haber perdido, oculta en un lugar recóndito de su interior, que se niega a desaparecer por completo.

—No intentes buscarla, es demasiado tarde. —contesta.

—No lo creo. Si lo hubieses hecho no me mirarías así —Con furia, traición—. Si no tuvieras alma, no te dejarías llevar por el rencor y el odio. —Nota como la mandíbula de Joonmyun se tensa, listo para replicar—. No quieres matarme. Sólo quieres salvarte —añade.

—¿Salvarme? —deja escapar una pequeña risa—. No hay salvación para nosotros. No hay una escapatoria, una puerta con la palabra Salida en letras rojas, que borre lo que somos. Pero si te mato, padre verá que soy mejor que tú, que no soy prescindible.

A Lay no le pasa por alto el cambio en los ojos de Joonmyun, en la manera que se empañan por un sentimiento de inferioridad, de querer ser reconocido. La carga de una posición para que le entrenaron, robándole la vida. Él había elegido convertirse en lo que era. Joonmyun no.

—Entonces dispara de una vez. Pero no es el único camino, Joonmyun.

—Ahora me dirás que nos hagamos amiguitos —sonríe con sarcasmo.

—Podría —responde, esbozando una sonrisa torcida—, pero no me acuesto con mis amigos.

—¿Y sí con tus encargos? Qué ético.

No baja el arma ni un milímetro, pero nota que ya no la sujeta tan firmemente. Hay un pequeño deje de duda, la misma que hace bailar el dedo en el gatillo de su propia pistola.

—Por mucho que digas —sigue— no cambiará el hecho de uno de los dos no saldrá vivo de esta habitación.

—Siempre podemos ver cuánto podemos durar hasta que alguien venga a matarnos.

—Padre se asegurará de que no haga falta, siempre sabe que va a ganar, pero —vuelve a empuñar el arma con fuerza— esta vez no va a ser así.

—Joonmyun…

El móvil empieza a vibrar de nuevo en el bolsillo del pantalón, una sensación molesta y un mal presentimiento que le baja por la espalda. Suena en el silencio de la habitación, un zumbido insistente, a la espera de que lo coja.

—Qué oportuno. ¿No vas a contestarle?

Lay sujeta la pistola con la mano izquierda y saca el móvil, que vibra de manera insistente. No necesita mirar la pantalla para saber quién es. Sólo hay una persona que llama a ese número.

—Hola, hijo —dice una voz al otro lado de la línea. Grave, familiar.

Es algo que Yixing siempre había querido oír. Algo que incluso Lay añoraba cuando los recuerdos confusos le atacaban en la soledad. Ahora sólo siente cómo la bilis le sube por la garganta hasta la boca al oír el apelativo, dándole ganas de vomitar.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Mírale a los ojos y dispara de una vez.

Lo hace. Mira a Joonmyun a los ojos como lo ha hecho tantas veces desde que se encontraron en aquel bar de Seúl. Ve a aquel joven de mirada inteligente que sonríe llevándose un cigarrillo a los labios. A aquel joven que le susurra al oído dejando notar el calor de su aliento. Aquel joven que lleva una máscara invisible pero que se queda expuesto en la intimidad de la oscuridad.

Se hunde en su mirada y le llega el sabor del whisky que toma siempre en la soledad después de sus encuentros. El resquemor del líquido que se aloja en la base de su garganta mientras se recuerda que el tiempo que pasa con Joonmyun es parte del encargo. Que un día tendrá que matarle y sus encuentros serán cubiertos por el polvo del tiempo y del olvido.

El día, el momento, ha llegado. Está apuntando a Joonmyun, el seguro fuera, la voz autoritaria del  _padre_ instándole a actuar.

Sin embargo, no dispara.

—Sé que tienes dos balas. No hay razón para que falles.

_Nunca lo hago_ , casi responde instintivamente.

No obstante, sigue sin disparar.

—Lay, Lay, Lay. Estás dudando. Lo noto en tu respiración —vuelve a hablar la voz. Hay un deje divertido en su voz que deja ver que está disfrutando de la situación y que hace que Lay apriete los dientes—. No me decepciones. ¿Acaso quieres que un parásito te supere?

Baja el arma ante la atenta mirada de Joonmyun, cuyo cuerpo se tensa ante el movimiento. Deja que la pistola caiga al suelo, donde el cigarrillo sigue encendido. No piensa ser más una marioneta, a merced de un titiritero que le ha estado engañando toda su vida, encargado de fabricar los hilos que le han tenido controlado. Y no va a matar a Joonmyun.

—Si quieres matarle, hazlo tú mismo —contesta al final, retándole a que dé la cara, a que sea él el que se manche las manos.

—Que así sea.

Una bala silba invisible en el aire sin dar tiempo a nada a los dos presentes. Atraviesa con rapidez el pecho de Joonmyun, que ahoga un grito de dolor, y se clava en el hombro de Lay, que cae de rodillas al suelo ante la sensación de la bala rompiendo su piel.

Grita el nombre de Joonmyun, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza ante el dolor que le sacude el cuerpo al intentar incorporarse y acercarse a él. No obstante, se obliga a moverse y llega hasta Joonmyun dejándose caer delante de él.

Busca su mirada en un rostro crispado por el dolor. La sangre escapa del pecho desnudo y se mezcla con la que baja por su brazo derecho cuando hace presión con una mano sobre la herida abierta. Poco puede hacer.

—Joonmyun —le llama para que centre su mirada en algo, pero parece que es demasiado tarde. Lo ha visto en sus víctimas. Cómo el dolor se apodera de la mente cuando la muerte viene lenta. Los ojos que buscan algo sin saber el qué, presos del miedo.

—Hijo de puta —dice entre dientes con el móvil todavía en la otra mano. La ira le consume el cuerpo, la mente.

—Esta es la última vez que te ayudo. No suelo ser benévolo dos veces —habla la voz al otro lado de la línea—. Ahora, hijo, puedes ahorrarle el sufrimiento de desangrarse vivo, o puedes simplemente dejarlo así y... —se interrumpe con una carcajada seca.

A Lay no le cuesta entender lo que ha callado. Ser como él.

La llamada se corta. El móvil se desliza entre sus dedos, ya sin tener importancia. Con las manos ensagrentadas, coge el rostro de Joonmyun y le obliga a mirarle a los ojos. Por un momento parecen clavarse en él, reconocerle. Casi puede decir que una sonrisa asoma a sus labios finos, pero otro gesto de dolor la hace desaparecer.

Se está muriendo.

Kim Joonmyun se está muriendo, desangrándose poco a poco a su lado, mientras su cuerpo sufre espasmos de dolor.

Dolor es lo que siente Lay al verle en ese estado. Un dolor más fuerte que el de su hombro que sigue sangrando con la bala en su interior y que le está durmiendo el brazo. Es el dolor de la impotencia, de la culpabilidad, el dolor de sentir, de dejar a la luz su parte humana, aquella que le está diciendo en su mente que no puede dejar a Joonmyun sufriendo.

Vuelve a moverse, arrastrándose al principio por el suelo hacia donde está su arma tirada, levantándose después con dificultad tras cogerla con la mano izquierda.

Se obliga a mirar a Joonmyun una vez más y esta vez está seguro de que le está mirando fijamente tras sus finas pestañas.

Levanta el arma y se escucha el susurro de un  _lo siento_ , y el eco de un disparo seguido del sonido del silencio que la muerte deja tras de sí.

ϕ

La imagen de Joonmyun acude a su mente cada vez que aprieta el gatillo y la escena se tiñe de rojo. Ve la piel de sus manos manchadas de sangre aunque están impolutas. Manchadas como la noche en que su madre fue asesinada, como la noche en que la vida de Joonmyun llegó a su fin.

En las frías madrugadas, su recuerdo es el nuevo demonio mental que araña las paredes de su mente, esperando el momento en que abandona la máscara que se pone todos los días, para torturarle. Una máscara que odia, pero que necesita. Su única manera de acercarse poco a poco a ese hombre de rostro cetrino, aquel que dice ser su padre, y así poder arrebatarle la vida de una vez por todas.

Meses lleva actuando a merced de ese hombre, interpretando su papel a la perfección con la máscara ocultando sus verdaderos pensamientos. Acecha, aprieta el gatillo, se lleva vidas cual servidor de la muerte.

En cada una de ellas, Joonmyun le mira desde la distancia.

Dentro de él, algo se desgarra una y otra vez.

ϕ

A veces observa la pistola y se pregunta si no es hora de usar la bala reservada y acabar con todo.

_No_ , se dice cada vez que el pensamiento se atreve a llamar a las puertas de su mente, dejando, a continuación, el arma sobre las sábanas arrugadas de una cama vacía.

Ya no hay compañía ni el olor dulzón de un perfume, tampoco las noches en que simplemente buscaba a alguien para apartarse el molesto helor que siente continuamente por dentro.

No hay nada salvo el deseo de venganza, que lleva extendiéndose como un veneno lento, contaminando todo su ser.

ϕ

Pierde la cuenta de los días y las semanas, que se suceden entre mensajes de texto y el eco de los disparos. Es consciente, no obstante, del año que pasa desde aquel día.

Coge un vuelo y viaja hasta el lugar donde unas cenizas reposan enterradas bajo tierra junto a una cruz de oro.

ϕ

Transcurre otro año y muchas muertes hasta que se encuentra frente a su padre, que le pone una mano en el hombro y le dice que está orgulloso de él.

Se abstiene de soltar un risa irónica. No ha pasado tanto tiempo controlándose para dejarse llevar ahora. Necesita que el hombre que tiene delante de él se confíe, baje la guardia para así pegar la pistola a su sien pegajosa y dispararle sin compasión.

Le nombra oficialmente el Guardián. Su padre sonríe satisfecho. Él se limita a decirse a si mismo:  _Un poco más._

ϕ

Llegado el momento, no le da una muerte rápida.

Le mira a los ojos, notando cierto parecido con los suyos, y le entran ganas de escupirle en la cara.

Su grito de dolor, al dispararle en una rodilla, le da más satisfacción.

ϕ

Con tres balas en el cuerpo, el hombre que está a su pies ríe. Alto, fuerte, una risa escandalosa que reverbera entre las paredes del sótano en el que están.

Para él la función ha terminado, lo sabe, pero aún así ríe dedicándole unas últimas palabras que terminan con el poco autocontrol de que le queda.

—Por Joonmyun —dice, alzando la pistola una vez más.

_Por mi madre_ , añade mentalmente.

Él se limita a reír, hasta que el sonido se congela en su boca y se apaga. La bala le atraviesa el entrecejo, cortándole todos los nervios del cerebro, salpicando de sangre la pared contra la que está apoyado.

_Quien ríe el último, ríe mejor_ , piensa por un momento.

La risa no llega. No tiene fuerzas para ello.

—Se acabó.

Esas dos palabras son el único sonido que escapa de su boca, junto al silencioso recorrer de unas lágrimas demasiado tiempo contenidas.

 ϕ

Hace bailar la bala entre los dedos. Tan pequeña. Tan mortífera. Siempre reservada para él.

La mete en el cargador y quita el seguro.

Por una vez, nota la pistola ligera al levantarla.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el reflejo del espejo que tiene delante. Al otro lado de la puerta, puede sentir los pasos de alguien que intenta no hacer ruido. Otro como él, buscando borrarle del mapa.

El desconocido no lo sabe, pero va a hacerle un favor.

Ha llegado la hora de retirarse del escenario, no sin antes pronunciar unas palabras.

—Nos volveremos a encontrar, Joonmyun.

Cierra los ojos, acaricia el gatillo y dispara.

 

 

FIN


End file.
